horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Eyed Peas
The Black Eyed Peas are an American rap group, consisting of William Adams (will.i.am), Jaime Luiz Gomez (Taboo), Allan Pineda (apl.de.ap) and formerly Stacy Ferguson (Fergie). This page focuses on it's mainstream years (2003-2017). Why Their Songs Sucked #Despite the Black Eyed Peas being a four man band, most of the singing and rapping in many songs is done much by will.i.am and Fergie, while the other two members, Taboo and apl.de.ap didn't have much time to shine or fill in. #will.i.am's singing and rapping is aggravating and is lathered in auto-tune. #Fergie's voice is also terrible and is lathered in auto-tune many times. #Pretty much most, if not all their songs and lyrical content are purposeless and are just about partying, sex, women and dancing. #Sometimes, their production is very repetitive and annoying. This is rampant with the releases of bland, futuristic-themed albums. #Almost all their songs sound the same to the point that it makes you turn off the radio. #There are some repetitive lyrics, "Boom Boom Pow", and "Imma Be" being the worst offenders. #On their first comeback in 2009, they strayed far away from old school hip-hop in favor of generic mainstream dance-pop music with bland albums The E.N.D. and it's god-awful sequel ''The Beginning''. #*The latter album is the worst selling of all time, selling only 3 million copies. #They are also notable for plagiarizing and sampling other songs (ex. "My Humps" plagiarizes "I Need A Freak", "I Gotta Feeling" samples Bryan Pringle's "Take A Dive", etc.) #The Super Bowl XLV halftime performance is one of their worst live performances. #They've ruined one of their good songs with a horrible 2016 remake of "Where Is The Love?". Redeeming Qualities #They have some good songs, such as "Let’s Get It Started", "Where Is The Love?" (original), and "Just Can’t Get Enough", which all have wholesome messages. #*They also made three Filipino songs, "Bebot", "The APL Song" and "Mare". #Their first two albums, Behind the Front and Bridging the Gap are great back when they were an alternate hip-hop group without Fergie which proved they did have creativity, versatility, and especially talent. #Back in their pre-sell out years, they had female singers with real talent (albeit on occasion) such as the likes of Kim Hill (who was part of the group before leaving in 2000 sadly just after the release of their second album) as well as guest artists such as Esthero and Macy Gray. #Taboo and apl.de.ap are decent members. #Concerning #10 in WTSS, their performance is not as bad as Maroon 5's Super Bowl LIII Halftime Show. #They have returned to their roots in 2018 with their latest album Masters of the Sun Vol. 1 reflecting their first two albums and Fergie having left the group. #Some their songs received a decent Just Dance series ''and The Black Eyed Peas Experience (Xbox 360 version)'' choreographies. Discography Albums * Behind the Front (1998) * Bridging the Gap (2000) * Elephunk (2003) * Monkey Business (2005) * The E.N.D. (2009) * The Beginning (2010) * Masters of the Sun Vol. 1 (2018) Singles As lead artist * "Fallin' Up/¿Que Dices?" (1998) * "Joints & Jam" (1998) * "Karma" (1999) * "BEP Empire/Get Original" (2000) * "Weekends" (featuring Esthero) (2000) * "Request + Line (featuring Macy Gray)" (2001) * "Where is the Love?" (2003) * "Shut Up" (2003) * "Hey Mama" (2004) * "Let's Get It Started" (2004) * "Don't Phunk with My Heart" (2005) * "Don't Lie" (2005) * "My Humps" (2005) * "Pump It" (2006) * "Boom Boom Pow" (2009) * "I Gotta Feeling" (2009) * "Meet Me Halfway" (2009) * "Imma Be" (2009) * "Rock That Body" (2010) * "Missing You" (2010) * "The Time (Dirty Bit)" (2010) * "Just Can't Get Enough" (2011) * "Don't Stop the Party" (2011) * "Street Livin" (2018) * "Ring the Alarm, Pt.1, Pt.2, Pt.3" (2018) * "Constant Pt. 1 & 2" (featuring Slick Rick) (2018) * "Big Love" (2018) * "Be Nice" (featuring Snoop Dogg) (2019) As featured artist * Sergio Mendes - Mas que Nada (2006) Trivia * Fergie is of German, Scottish, English, Irish, Latin American and Indigenous American descent. * Jaime Luiz Gomez (Taboo) is of Mexican descent. He is also reportedly of Shoshone Indian descent. * Allan Pineda (apl.de.ap) is of Filipino and African descent. Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:Rappers Category:Pop Singers Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Bad Bands Who Have Improved Category:R&B Singers Category:Artists that used to be good Category:2000 Artists Category:1990 Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Sell-Outs